Three Sisters of the House of Black
by Lea Monde
Summary: What is life like in the nefarious house of Black? This tells of the young life of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa both at school and at home. T (for mentions of violence). More chapters to come.
1. The Three Sisters

Three Sisters of the House of Black

Cygnus III and Druella Black had three children all of whom were daughters. Druella desired to have a boy but when it became obvious that Bellatrix had all of the desired traits of the Black family line she knew that her husband was very much done with having any further children. Besides, the way things were looking they were turning out less and less promising. She acknowledged that Andromeda was very independent for a young girl, but she was far too open-minded. Then there was the youngest, Narcissa. Druella looked at her with a frown. She hadn't any qualities to commend her.

They all sat in the carriage quietly. Bellatrix twirled a lock of her hair round and round as she looked out the window over Narcissa's head. Andromeda kept her nose in her books as she always did.

"Finally!" Druella smiled to herself thinking of all the merits in having Bellatrix off to Hogwarts. "Bellatrix will prove to her dear grandma that not all of my children are a failure in the line. She will prove to be one of the greatest Black's in all of the family line!" Her eyes then turned to her youngest, "And then, while Bellatrix is away I can try to find something good to pull out of Narcissa. Bellatrix is always babying her and not allowing her to become her own woman."

The carriage stopped. Cygnus turned to his daughters, "There will be no crying at the station," he said without looking at Narcissa who he was aiming the direction to.

"No, father," they all said dryly.

Bellatrix warned Narcissa a week before to not to cry at the station. They had even practiced her leaving while in the forest of their expansive estate.

They had stepped out and were now in a room filled with other dignified persons with their families. The girls were excited even though they were taught to hate the muggles. It will be their very first time to meet these loathsome creatures. Each family stood in a line ready to step into a small room. When they got to the front of the line, their hearts raced. Ping! The doors opened and now it was their turn to step inside.

"What is this father," the rare voice of Andromeda asked.

"It is a muggle contraption called an elevator. Reserve your questions until we return home. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

That seemed quite a difficult task. As they stepped out of the elevator they saw an entirely different world. The only thing that was the same was the blue sky. Strange people with strange clothing looked at them curiously. The scenery was nothing like they had ever seen before and there were so many muggles.

Narcissa's grasp on Bellatrix's hand tightened. They maneuvered through the crowd and walked right into a brick column. The girls looked in wonder as they had suddenly returned to the realm of wizardry. Bellatrix let go of Narcissa's hand and quickly ran off to put on her robes. Narcissa moved closer to Andromeda who was still in her book.

"Narcissa, can that not wait," asked her father quietly.

Andromeda put the book down and hid her irritated face. "I should just stand here and look bored then," she thought.

Druella's face turned stark white as she saw Bellatrix skipping back to them singing.

"Remember that you are a Slytherine. You will do us proud," said Cygnus.

"Of course father. Should the Sorting Hat attemp to put me in any other house, I shall put in into the fire," she smiled viciously.

Her father stifled a chuckle, but her mother scolded her. "You are setting a poor example in front of your younger sisters," she said maintaining her bored look.

"Yes ma'am," Bellatrix said with a Cockney accent. She did a quick courtesy, pinched her hat, and ran to the train. The only thing she wished at that moment was to have seen her mother's pale face.

Narcissa felt forgotten, but as soon as Bellatrix stepped on the stop of the train, she turned to her and waved. Narcissa couldn't help but wave violently back until she was tapped on the ankle by her mother's umbrella.

And so we begin the tale of the three sisters of the House of Black.


	2. Lord Black

Bellatrix stepped onto the train and saw that the cabins had filled up quickly, but not quick enough for her to savor an empty one. She sat down and welcomed the silence until she heard the sound of laughter coming closer to her cabin. The door slid open. Two boys and a girl walked into the cabin. "I hope you don't mind, but the other cabins are full," said an older boy who took a seat.

"Do as you wish," she said waving her hand.

"Oh? Don't make yourself look too comfortable! You are addressing the Lady Black… or as some would say Lord Black."

She looked at the other boy curiously. He was somewhat handsome with pale blue eyes and brown hair. The girl stepped closer to him and eyed her suspiciously. "I didn't catch your name," said Bellatrix with a semblance of curiosity.

"My name is Rodolphus Lestrange," he said proudly.

Bellatrix's eyes flickered. "As in Adolphus Lestrange?"

"Precisely," he said with a toothy grin. He sat casually beside her forcing the other girl to sit next to the other boy.

"This is Persilla Flamecroft of Slytherine, and the other boy will have to introduce himself. I just call him Ravenclaw."

"You git," laughed the other boy. "We've only known each other since being first years." He turned to Bellatrix, "Pardon the less than grand introductions. My name is Rydus Spellbound." He noticed that her eyes were now on the window. "It is a pleasure to meet you too," he laughed.

Rodulphus sat next to her trying to make a conversation, but she was really put out by this boy. She could tell that he was looking to form connections with the House of Black, but she had decided long ago that she wouldn't allow anyone to befriend her until she had made a name for herself. _She_ was going to be much more than the Lord of Black. People will come to her not because of her father's greatness but for her own.

Once they arrived she was the first one out of the cabin. She absolutely hated it. There were so many warm bodies waddling out onto the platform. She held her breath, the warmth and humidity was absolutely disgusting.

She finally got herself out of the crowd. She breathed in the cool air with relish. She hadn't even stepped into Hogwarts and she already hated it. She looked at the great castle with irritation. What was the point of a train that delivered you so far away from its destination?

"First years! Gather round," bellowed a voice behind her. She shook noticing a great shadow had blanketed her. Her eyes turned to see a gigantic harry beast. She couldn't help but let out a scream. Everyone laughed at her. She turned to see that some of them were impersonating her by raising up their hands and screaming.

"All right, that's enough," the man said. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid and I will be taking you all to Hogwarts. First years first though," he hollered. "Is that all of you?"

Bellatrix stood far away from the oafish man. He smelled and was very untidy. She had never seen anyone so vile. "Well come with me," he said.

"Boats? Really," she thought with annoyance.

"All aboard, now," Hagrid said amiably. Everyone was in a boat except for Bellatrix. "Come on now, you are holding everyone up." He waved to her to come over.

"I'm not going in that," she said crossing her arms.

She could hear a girl say, "I can guess what house she'll be sorted in." It was followed by a few giggles.

"Come on now! You're not afraid of a little water are ya?"

"I fear nothing," Bellatrix said sweetly, but her face grew dark. "It is beneath me to sit next to muggles and mudbloods."

"Now there is no need to go on insulting others," cried Hagrid. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to report this to a professor. You are not acting like a proper young lady."

"I'm not a lady," she said defiantly.

"Then what are ya?"  
"I'm a lord. To be precise, I am Lord Bellatrix of the House of Black." The response was a few giggles and whispers. "Let them talk," she told herself. "They will rethink upon this day and tell themselves that they should have respected me properly."

"All right then, Lord Black, will you please take a seat in this boat?" She could see that the oaf was very much annoyed, but this boat proved to be much better. The people sitting in it didn't seem to have the look having dirty blood. She sat down as if she were a queen and allowed the boats to carry her to Hogwarts. Halfway through she found herself dipping her hand in the dark water looking at the mirrored image of the moon.

"Aren't you afraid something might drag you in? They've got mermaids and all sorts of things in this lake," gasped a young girl who was clearly Ravenclaw material.

"Well that would be a lot more fun than this dreary boat ride." A boat got in her way of the reflection, and in that boat were four boys bowing down to her and laughing. "Besides, it looks as though there are plenty of muggles, mudbloods, and blood traitors at this school. Anywhere else would be more enjoyable than this."

"It won't take much convincing for the Sorting Hat to sort you into Slytherine," said the boy sitting next to her.

"That hat won't even touch me. He'll say Slytherine before I can sit down on the stool," she said with a smirk on her lips. She turned away and looked at the full moon and wondered, "Will I be the only first year to go to the house of Slytherine?"

After getting over her depressing situation, she began to think about all sorts of clever things to tell the professor that Hagrid ratted out to. She imagined different sorts of professors when she suddenly saw a very grand, tall woman. Her manner and composure made her eyes glow. If she were to grow up to be any kind of woman, she would have liked to be like her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," began the woman she admired. She drank in all of her words as McGonagall began her demure speech. She hardly noticed everyone leaving for the Great Hall until the doors slammed shut. Bellatrix jumped.

"You, young lady have already made quite a commotion here at Hogwarts," said McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am," said Bellatrix curtsying, this time, not in jest.

"You will be working with other houses and you will most likely be working with those you think are beneath you. All I ask is that you keep an open mind and to be civil to your fellow students. Remember, you are no longer in the luxury of your own home. You must adopt _our_ house rules," she spoke firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Bellatrix said with wonder.

The doors of the Great Hall opened, and McGonagall nodded her head for Bellatrix to go in. Bellatrix gave another curtsy and ran into the magical Great Hall.


	3. The Grand Reveal

The Grand Reveal

Narcissa and Andromeda found that their mother paid extra attention to them once Bellatrix was gone. They also noticed that they saw less of their father as well even when he came home in the evening. In the mornings they had their usual breakfast, but instead of spending time leisurely they were practicing "social graces," as their mother would call it. Andromeda hated it very much, but Narcissa seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. After lunch their mother had them join her at the ballroom. They were actually going to help her plan for a ball! Narcissa was very excited and Andromeda was open to the idea of doing something new.

Druella opened a scroll that had the ballroom mapped out. She also handed the girls a map and some crayons. "Good news girls," Druella said with an actual sincere smile. "Your father said that we can go to Ollivanders to get your wands early. He'll want us to practice before we go to school that way you two will excel at school."

"Did father give in to Bella's request for a condor," asked Andromeda suddenly.

"Of course not. They are quite messy. We got her a barn owl instead. We should be hearing from her at any moment. I'm sure she must be excited to be at school. Hopefully we'll form many new connections. Remember girls, you are not only there to learn but to also make connections. It is what makes our house infinitely more prestigious than any other house. Now let us gather our colors for now and plan the color scheme of the room and dress it accordingly."

"What are we celebrating now," Narcissa asked.

"The Grand Reveal." She waited for her daughters to ask what it was. She smiled widely, "It isn't really so much of a Grand Reveal. Every child in the house of Black has gone to Hogwarts and come back a Slytherine. After the dance, we will have Bellatrix tell us at the head of the table which house she was sorted into and her thoughts of being at Hogwarts." She noticed that Andromeda had become pale. "Don't look so ill, Andromeda. You will need to overcome your shyness and when you come back from there you will give that speech just as Bellatrix and Narcissa will. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother." Andromeda wasn't truly shy. She just liked to read alone so that she could focus on her books. When she read of the different houses, she felt that she might be sorted to a different house. She looked at her unsuspecting sister who was drawing out the ballroom in pinks and purples. "Narcissa may be in more trouble than me," thought Andromeda as she carefully picked up a green crayon.


	4. The Start of the Unraveling

The Start of the Unraveling 

Bellatrix glowed as she saw that the Slytherin banners were adorning the Great Hall. Bellatrix stood proudly as her peers clapped for her joyously. The other houses clapped too but more out of politeness. Dumbledore looked at her suspiciously, but there was nothing to be done. Bellatrix, on her own, had repelled a team of centaurs from harming her friends on school grounds.

What's more is that McGonagall, who seemed to have taken a great liking to the girl, awarded the winning points to Slytherin. Dumbledore tried to ask the centaurs what brought on the attack, but they were too proud to divulge anything. It seemed that he was alone in his suspicion of the girl.

The feast was over and everyone was getting ready to go home. Dumbledore watched as Bellatrix and McGonagall walk down the hall together. "You have been my best student! I never had a first year learn to become an animagus in their first year! You even learned how to fly! You never cease to amaze me Bellatrix. You will make a name of your own I am sure of it." She paused and then looked at her warmly, "A good name, I hope."

"It would please me greatly," Bellatrix smiled back.

She was going back home or where her family lived at least. Hogwarts felt more like home now. She liked having the freedom to be who she was. She loved making her own mark in the family tree. All the more she felt even more special that a respectable wizard said that she amazed her!

Once more, Rodulphus and his usual companions interrupted her thoughts. "One of you will have to leave, my friend is coming to sit with me," she snapped.

"Persilla, won't you join the other girls? I'd like to speak with Lord Bellatrix about something important." Persilla was about to protest, but Rodulphus gave her a dangerous look. She nodded in defeat and left.

"So." Rodulphus sat next to his friend Rydus this time. "Who is this friend?"

"It is Lucretcia Castwick," Bellatrix said shortly. The boy had behaved himself the entire school year and hadn't come to bother her. She wondered why now.

"Ah! She's probably the cleverest girl in school. Wouldn't you say Rydus?"

"Just because we're in the same house doesn't mean that I know her," laughed Rydus. "She is probably comparable to me."

"Getting jealous are we," laughed Rodulphus.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company," Bellatrix said with a hint of sarcasm.

"All of the great houses should sit with each other. Persilla is a nice girl, but she can't compare to our houses."

"Is that so," asked Bellatrix in a bored air.

"My father has told me to be ready for something very grand…" He knew that would get Bellatrix's attention. "I just thought that great minds should enjoy each other's company from time to time."

"Indeed," Bellatrix was now more engaged in the conversation.

"He hasn't told me anything yet, but being apart of the inner circle does seem to accelerate ones chances of becoming infamous on their own… sort of speak."

"I quiet agree," said Bellatrix truly fascinated by the subject. She noticed Rydus looking away trying hard not to listen in on his friend's conversation. "While we are waiting for my friend can you tell me more about the De…"

She stopped seeing his hand go up. He waved his finger and shook his head. "Perhaps we should save this conversation when we meet at your Grand Reveal."

"What did I miss," asked Lucretcia asked as she joined her friend.

After the introductions were done, Bellatrix immediately asked, "What is the Grand Reveal?"

Bellatrix sat crossly. She was all too ready to tell her family what had happened at Hogwarts until she found out that she would be the center of attention of a party. She hated parties with a passion.

When they got back into the air, their father asked with irritation, "All right. Out with it."

"Why is it that I haven't been forewarned about this Grand Reveal?"

"You will not take that tone with us, young lady," her mother scolded.

"I should've never left. Perhaps I'll ask my teacher to take me in. She has far more sense than either one of you."  
"That is enough," her father said with clenched teeth. They never recalled him acting this angry with Bellatrix. Bellatrix seemed to have shrunk an inch as she nestled herself between her two sisters. Narcissa tightened her grip on Bellatrix.

When they got home, Bellatrix had returned to her room where her sisters were waiting for her. Cygnus had Bellatrix follow him to the back of the estate while everyone else was ordered to go back to their rooms, but Narcissa and Andromeda were too anxious to find out what was so important to take Bellatrix away. They hid in their own hiding places and waited till the door opened. Only the figure of Bellatrix entered the room. They came out of their hiding places, but Andromeda gasped at seeing Bellatrix covered in bruises on her arms.

"What happened," Andromeda asked. Narcissa, in the meantime, went over to hug Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiled viciously, "Nothing that he won't pay for later."

"Bella?" Narcissa looked at her curiously.

Bellatrix cupped her chin, "It is nothing for you two to worry about. I'm back home now! You should tell me all that has happened in my absence!" They looked at her sadly. "Come on now! I'm home. Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Andromeda looked at her sister and decided against telling her about how she worried about the Sorting Hat. "Well, nothing much. Father had promised to get us our wands early but that day never came… I thought that you knew about the Grand Reveal. I even wrote to you about how we were planning it."

"Yes, but I never thought you were talking about how it was for me. I mean, what other house could I possibly fit in?" She smiled wickedly, "Or should I say _we_?" She held up her sister's hands. "We will be the great Slytherin sisters! We will rule the halls of Hogwarts and beyond," she said mightily.

Narcissa laughed joyously while Andromeda smiled weakly.


	5. Dangerous Games

Dangerous Games

Bellatrix let her mother instruct the house elf to magic her dress. Druella had a very cross face. She made sure to have long sleeves on the dress to cover her husband's handy work. When that was done she dismissed the house elf, got on her knees and hugged her daughter. Bellatrix's eyes widened. Never did she remember her mother hugging her or showing any sort of affection. Her mother surprised her all the more by kissing her cheek and stroking her face. "You are very dear to us Bellatrix. Your father has never been so proud of any of his own achievements. He talks of nothing but you when he and I are together. I have talked to him and told him to _never_ do this to you ever again."

"To _me_? What about my sisters," she hissed.

Her mother's eyes diverted elsewhere. "I will forfeit my life before he does that again," said Druella forcefully. Bellatrix could see that her mother seriously thought was worried that she'd have to.

"Mother…" Bellatrix thought it better to not say the words she thought were so revolting, "I love you." Instead, she said, "Please be careful."

She left the room to attend the party. Her mother sat in the dark with fear clutching at her heart. Even her own child knew how dangerous Cygnus Black could be.

When Bellatrix entered the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and clapped as she made her way to the front of the room. Her mother soon followed her with Andromeda and Narcissa. Bellatrix's eyes quickly caught the sight of Rodolphus. He smiled widely to let her see his bright white teeth. Bellatrix only nodded and then returned her gaze to her father, determined to prove to her father that she was much more than the girl that she was before leaving for Hogwarts.

Her mother, two sisters, and her uncle's family were standing next to her father. She noticed Narcissa holding hands with young Sirius Black who had too much of an honest looking face to be a Black. Her father shook her out of her musings as he clapped his hand on her shoulder. On the other side of her father were Nemy Wermfiend and Adra Wermfiend. They were the creepy twins that kept haunting her shadows.

"Lady's and gentlemen, we thank you so much for coming to our Grand Reveal in celebration of my daughter Lady Bellatrix's, Lady Nemy and Adra Wermfiend's first year at Hogwarts!" The crowd clapped ceremoniously. "Please enjoy the festivities and we should have dinner within the hour. Please enjoy yourselves," her father finished. He was never one to give long speeches.

Sirius Black looked at Narcissa with wide eyes. She was such a beautiful and sweet cousin. She was such a joy compared to his dreary parents. If only she could play with him all day instead of, merely existing with his parents, being instructed by his cranky tutor, and being glared at by their house elf.

"Sirius, let us go play outside! Our garden is so beautiful especially at night," Narcissa said excitedly. She was overjoyed to see him nod so eagerly.

"Well lets go then," said Andromeda to them.

Narcissa wasn't expecting for Andromeda to want to join them. Andromeda had been acting so strangely. She hadn't been close to Andromeda until Bellatrix had returned from Hogwarts. "More the merrier," exclaimed Narcissa and they left the ballroom with great haste. Narcissa waved at Bellatrix to come along but Bellatrix gestured to her that she'd by later. Bellatrix was talking to a boy who was slightly taller. He smiled, but it looked so horribly villainous that Narcissa had to turn away. She feared for her sister, but she didn't dare to make a commotion in front of so many people.

"So, I understand that you were the one to have provoked the centaurs into attacking Hogwarts," said Rodulphus as they walked through the garden alone.

Bellatrix smiled, "Maybe just a little bit. Nemy, Adra, and I had gone into the forest. I dared them to play a little game with one of their foals, but we were found out too soon. When I saw that we were right up at Hogwarts I thought to myself, 'I'll be damned if I'm saved by Dumbledor.'"

Rudolphus laughed, "So that's how you became famous." He set aside his drink and motioned for her to follow. To her surprise, he was going up to her father, "Lord Black, I'd like to borrow one of your house elves to show Bellatrix some new spells."

Cygnus regarded him for a moment. "Very well, but he must be returned in one piece and alive. You'll see to that, won't you Bellatrix?"

"Yes, father," Bellatrix said obediently.

"Kyan!" A very silly and chipper house elf appeared. "Kyan is the newest elf in my collection. Kyan you are to accompany this boy and do his bidding for tonight. Do take good care of him."

"Of course, my lord." Rodulphus bowed with all the grace of the house of Lestrange.

Bellatrix couldn't wait to see what new spells she'd learn that night. Kyan was skipping ahead until Rodulphus ordered him to stop. "Now Bellatrix, this is one of the easier spells. Have you ever worked with hexes before?"

"Not yet."

"This is called Krulkyte. Observe my movements." He cast the hex on Kyana whose whole body began to curl up. She could tell it sounded very painful.

"Return home Kyan!" Bellatrix turned to see that Andromeda, Narcissa and Sirius had seen the hex. Before Bellatrix could stop the elf, he had disapperated back home.

"Father gave Rodulphus permission to borrow him," hissed Bellatrix.

"You allowed such tricks to be done on _our_ house-elf?" Andromeda stood in front of her two younger companions.

Bellatrix flicked her wand, but stopped. "Bellatrix, we can still talk about other spells, and I believe… I believe you had wanted to ask me some questions while we were on the train."

Bellatrix twirled around like a new person. "Yes, I have lots of questions!" She didn't bother to give her family a second look. She disappeared into the shadows of the night.


	6. Alone

Alone

Narcissa purposely avoided spending her extra time with either of her sisters when she could. She knew that if she spent time with Andromeda, Bellatrix would blame her for taking sides, but she felt very uncomfortable around Bellatrix since seeing Kyan, her house-elf, getting hexed. Whenever Kyan came to dress her room he wouldn't dare to look at her. His ears and fingers weren't able to uncurl back to normal. She held him every time that she saw him, but he still was withdrawn.

When Bellatrix went back to school, the first thing on Narcissa's list of things to do was to see Andromeda privately. "Hello Andromeda."

Andromeda looked at her sister from her window seat. "Hello," she said distantly.

"We haven't talked much since that day…." Narcissa said shyly, but Andromeda remained quiet. "I think what Bellatrix's friend did was wrong…"

Andromeda was exasperated. "You realize that only just now? You didn't have the courage to tell Bellatrix what her friend did was wrong and that _she_ was wrong to go along with it. You saw her! She didn't even have an expression of shock. In fact, she was pleased!"

Narcissa's eyes began to tear up. "I'm really sorry. It's just that, mother told me not to yell…"  
Andromeda rolled her eyes. "If you are so concerned with mother's definition of what being a lady is, guess what? You are going to break plenty of those rules within your lifetime. Grow a spine Narcissa!"

Narcissa turned around and ran out of the room. All she wanted was to make amends.

"Narcissa!" Narcissa stopped in the dark hallway and quickly wiped her tears. It was her mother. "Narcissa, will you tell your sister that we are going to town? We are going to pick up wands for the both of you," her mother said excitedly (as excitedly as you can expect from Druella).

"Yes, mother," Narcissa said happily. "That would be wonderful." Her smile faded when her mother disappeared back into her room. Narcissa knocked on her sister's door.

"I heard her, Narcissa."

It was a very quiet trip to Ollivander's. Druella kept fanning herself. She couldn't understand why they should act so solemnly for such a trip. Narcissa kept her eyes out the window while Andromeda was reading a book. Cygnus didn't seem to be bothered by it. He was talking to her about things that had happened at his work. She was only half listening though.

When they arrived she watched her children keep their distance from each other as they observed the town. "Husband…" Druella got a little closer to him. "What could have gotten to them?"

"Not sure," said Cygnus distractedly.

"You mean to say that you don't care." Druella kept her anger welled up inside her, but it was difficult to control her expressions.

"Andromeda will be a very brilliant young lady. What she does with that, I don't know. However, I'm getting quite impatient with Narcissa, she hasn't shown to be of any use. I don't see any sort of trait that we can enhance in her. I suppose she will be a beautiful woman, but I had hoped that all of my children would be of more use to me than just marriage."  
Druella smiled thinly. Her husband's short temper was beginning to surface. Druella decided to let the matter go.

Ollivander's was the most unassuming shop in Diagon Alley, but every young wizard longs for the day that they would visit this shop to get their very own wand. The owner, Ollivander, came out with his peppered hair and bright eyes.

Ollivander looked at Andromeda intensely. "You look like a dragon heart string kind of girl. Let's see what we can get you."

After trying out several different wands she had decided on a simple dragon heartstring with a serpent's fang. Next came Narcissa who looked up eagerly at Ollivander. Ollivander smiled widely, "You are just the most darling little girl I ever did see! I am quite sure unicorn hair and pixie dust will do you just fine." Andromeda quickly looked at her father. He was holding the ball of his staff tightly with his mouth pinched. She knew her mother saw it and the fearful expression in her mother's eyes made her all the more afraid. For once in her life, she wished that Bellatrix were with them. For once, she felt how alone she was. The fear was almost too much to bear.


	7. A Vagrant's Beginnings

A Vagrant's Beginnings

"Andromeda," Narcissa said in more of a question as she stepped into her sister's room. It would be another week before Andromeda would also be going to school at Hogwarts. "Please say something to me before you go."

Andromeda paused, "Narcissa, have you ever thought of what might happen if you don't go to the Slytherine house?"

"Is that even possible," she laughed. Narcissa's humor dissipated upon seeing her sister's expression. "You don't really think…"

"Think about it Cissy," she saw how Narcissa stepped back. She never called Narcissa, Cissy. That was Bellatrix's name for her, but she knew it would get Narcissa's attention. "When we have to give our speech at the Grande Reveal and we were to say which house we were sent to… If we said that we went to a house other than Slytherin… Can you imagine it?"

Narcissa began to tremble. Her sister always spoke concisely. This wasn't like her at all, and the questions that she asked her were outrageous. "No… I can't."

"No matter what that hat says, you are a Slytherin. You will tell it that you are. When I go, I will tell him that you are too."

"Thank you," Narcissa said quietly. She couldn't understand why she felt so afraid and why it was important. The grand scheme of things was just too much for her. She ran out of the room and went to hers crying.

"Remember you are a Slytherin," her father echoed the words he had said two years ago.

"Could a Black be put into any other house," she asked with a sly smile, but in her heart it was all a lie.

Her father returned the smile, "No, it isn't possible. You will make us proud."

"Well it seems that father has a new favorite," Bellatrix teased.

"Nonsense, I have no favorites amongst _my_ children." Andromeda's fingers twitched. That same night that Narcissa had fled her room, Andromeda left hers to get a drink of water. She never summoned the house-elves because they were just far too annoying for her wits to withstand. She then saw that her father's library was opened a crack. The light danced in the room feverishly as she heard the urgent hushed voices of her parents.

"Andromeda," her father said.

Andromeda awoke from her flashback. "Hurry now, we need to find our own booth before they are all taken up." Andromeda was being dragged away. "Write to me every day, Narcissa."

"The owl will get tired!"

"Then lend me Mina, and I'll have her sent to her after I learn a spell. I'll explain to you once I send her back to you. Okay?"

Narcissa let her Hill Myna fly over to Andromeda. "I can't wait to hear from you!"

Andromeda was grateful that her sister didn't hold a grudge, but at the same time was afraid of her kind nature as well. "You will hear from me soon."

"Narcissa, stop yelling like a commoner," Druella said under her breath.

Narcissa smiled warmly at Andromeda and waved.

"Since when did you two get all close," Bellatrix asked as she zipped all of the doors opened. She was apparently looking for someone.

"Well," Andromeda began, but then Bellatrix exclaimed with joy as she found who she was looking for Rudolphus and (to a much lesser extent) Rydus. "Rudolphus, I never got to really properly introduce you to my sister…" Bellatrix looked annoyed. "I'm sure we don't need to get into that. Andromeda give your hellos to Rudolphus and Rydus."  
"Hello," Andromeda said hesitantly.

"Now don't be like that. Have a seat, Andromeda," fussed Bellatrix.

"I am sorry to have caused a commotion. How is your house elf?" Rudolphus said with a very suave air.

"He's Narcissa's elf. He is doing as best as he can without much use of his fingers." Narcissa said as politely as she could.

"I was sure that there was a cure for it." He nudged his friend. "I was teaching Bellatrix the Krulkyte spell on their house-elf."

Rydus snickered, but his friend gave him a nudge that it wasn't appropriate at the time.

"Sorry, I have a twisted sense of humor," apologized Rydus, but he saw that Andromeda was doing exactly the same pose as Bellatrix when he first introduced himself.

Bellatrix smiled at her sister who was looking out the window. "Well, I think she has done enough talking for one day. She prefers the company of books over people any day."

Andromeda felt revolted by the company surrounding her, but as she did with her father at the station she grinned and bore the horrible situation as best as she could. Andromeda took comfort that she didn't tell Bellatrix her concerns for Narcissa and herself. Bellatrix may have already been lost in that superior mindset and who knows what she would do to keep her image untarnished.

"Come along first years! We don't have all day!"

Andromeda got herded onto a boat with some boys. The two boys across from her were having some fun with a water-skimming frog while the one sitting next to her was strumming his fingers on a book with a bored look on his face.

"What book is that," asked Andromeda curiously. She felt so naked without having one in her hands.

"A History of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For a book about the wizardry world, it is certainly very dry."  
"You act as though your parents are muggles," laughed Andromeda.

"They are."  
"Oh." Andromeda said feeling a little uncomfortable. She realized that none of her family was around, so it wouldn't hurt to give him a suggestion. "Well, if you really want a preface on the wizarding world then might I suggest Grimmel's History of the Wizarding World. I really do think he highlights all the more interesting stories and he does talk about a few interesting spells."

"Oh really? Thanks," said the boy looking very happy. "What kinds of spells are in the book?"

"Well, there aren't any instructions, but he does mention a few. There is a mimicry spell that I plan to use on my sister's pet bird."

"Really," asked the boy excitedly. "Would you cast it in front of me?"

"Well I'll need to ask a teacher how to do it first, but it would be great to have someone to help me rehearse it. I can't hurt my sister's bird or she will be even more upset with me."

"Well we can't have that, can we? My name is Ted Tonks. What is your name?"

"Narcissa Black," she could hear the two other boys gasp. She looked at them and they shied away instantly.

"What's wrong," asked Ted.

"Nothing," muttered one of the boys who continued their silence throughout the ride, but she hadn't had time to notice them. She found Ted to be a most welcomed distraction from what she had been noticing back at home. His curiosity and energy was infectious.

She had been so involved in the conversation that she had to be tapped on her shoulder by Professor McGonagall to return to the world around her. "Perhaps you can have your conversation a later time. I would like to give you all an introduction to Hogwarts now if you don't mind," the austere professor asked. Andromeda stopped talking and noticed how the professor was looking at all of the other students curiously. "As you can see, she doesn't bite."

The professor stood in front of the doors once again and began her speech. Andromeda panicked. She was already going to face that dreaded hat. She turned around and ran.

"Where are you going young lady," cried the professor.

"I think she is sick. May I go check on her," asked Ted.

"Please do," said the professor helplessly.

Andromeda could hear the professor go through her speech with more speed. Ted sat next to her. "You are just getting sick from being on the boats," laughed Ted.

"No, it's not that." Andromeda said while clutching her stomach. "I'm just very nervous."

The boy laughed, "Why should you be nervous? You'll probably be at the top of the class… Unless, do all the kids know as much as you do? Maybe I'm just a dunce!" Ted actually looked concerned.

Andromeda smirked, "No, you're not a dunce Ted. I'll be fine in a moment. I just didn't think that we would be sorted so soon. I kind of didn't pay attention to my sister's story on her first year."

"I still don't understand, but I'll be there with you. We'll make it together."

Andromeda remembered that the boy was a mudblood, and if her sister ever found out that he was her friend, things might get dicey. "Thank you Ted, but I'm sure you'll hear all about my family. I think it would be great if you find some new friends."

"What? But we hit it off so well! I don't remember ever meeting anyone that I could really relate to."

"Well young man, I have finished my introduction. Please go with the other first years. I'll take care of Miss Black from here." The professor waited for Ted to leave. "Miss Black, would you like me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No… I'll be fine," Andromeda said. She turned to look down the long hall. It was filled with good cheer and celebration. She felt none of that inside of her. "Let's get this over with," she told herself and began to take her long journey to the Sorting Hat.


	8. Reunion

Reunion

She combed her hair looking out the window. She was now without anyone to play with, an elf that was frightened of her, and her only pet was with her sister now. The isolation was very apparent and she didn't know how to deal with it.

She kept her eyes at the sky wondering when she would see Mina and hear about Andromeda's first days at school. Sometimes she would dance in the empty halls or play with the flowers on her estate, but it was getting too old too quickly. Her mother had seemed quite listless and she never got to see her father at all.

Four days had passed in silence when she finally saw Mina coming to her window. She opened the window eagerly and allowed Mina to perch on her arm. She looked all around the bird and couldn't find any message on it. She began to cry in frustration. She had no one to talk to all of this time.

When she awoke it was dark, but Mina was curiously close to her face. "Look she's awake," Bellatrix's voice came through from the bird.

"Bellatrix," Narcissa gasped happily.

"Narcissa, what has happened? You look dreadful," Andromeda's voice came through this time.

"I'm so lonely! Mother talks very little to me and I never see father now that you two are gone." Narcissa began to break down in tears.

"Now, now. None of that," Bellatrix's voice cooed. Narcissa looked at the bird in wonderment. It sounded as though her sister had a plan. "When things have calmed down here, in about a week or two we will come and visit you."

"Really? How?" Narcissa couldn't contain herself.

"Shh! Sweet sister, do not give up hope. In the mean time, try to make the best of it won't you? Don't tempt me to get into too much trouble. I plan to do something more extraordinary, but until then I want you to help me behave," said Bellatrix slyly.

"What are you going on about," Narcissa could hear Andromeda ask.

"Should I ask you what secrets you are keeping from me?" Narcissa could hear Andromeda stutter something, but she wasn't able to tell what she had said. "Exactly," Bellatrix responded. "Now, I'm sure you won't be shocked but Andromeda was ordered into the Slytherin house…"

"Really," gasped Narcissa excitedly.

"Yes I did," said Andromeda curtly. "Why should you act so surprised?"

"Ease off, Andromeda. She's always that way," Bellatrix snapped.

"I am happy for you," Narcissa said calmly. She remembered how afraid her sister was the other night. She realized that Andromeda had told Bellatrix nothing. Her eyebrows knitted wondering why she was keeping her concerns a secret, but that would have to wait for when Andromeda returned. Instead, she returned to listening Bellatrix's and Andromeda's stories about their first days at school.

* * *

Her last class was potions and it was finally over. She walked out of the class to head for the watchtower when she was suddenly pulled by a familiar wild-haired figure. "Bellatrix, stop! You are hurting me," Andromeda complained.

"Stop being a baby. Hey, what do you do when you're at recess?"

"Practice my spells. Why?" Andromeda lied, she had tried to find Ted sometimes, but hadn't any luck. She missed having someone to talk to (at least someone that didn't make her feel uncomfortable).

"We should practice together then."

"We live with each other, why would we want to do that?"

Bellatrix seemed stumped. "You're right. What a silly question." Bellatrix laughed it off but Andromeda sensed there was some tension in her laugh.

They finally reached the top of the watchtower. "Will you finally tell me how we are going to see Narcissa?"

"We're going home of course," Bellatrix said taking out two dark purple handkerchiefs and straightened them out on the ground. She then took out an ornate comb and a silver spoon. A strange, rectangular metal object was poking out of a golden handkerchief.

"What is that?"

"It's some silly thing that muggles use to put around the necks of cows…"

"Where did you…"

"Oh quiet Andromeda and let me concentrate," snapped Bellatrix. She put them both on their own handkerchief.

Bellatrix took out her wand and cast a complicated spell over it. She wrapped the bell up and put it in her pocket. It stuck out quite a bit. "That will do for now." She gave Andromeda the comb covered in the handkerchief. "This will be your Portkey back to Hogwarts." She handed Andromeda another handkerchief item. It was a locket in a gold handkerchief, "This is to go home."

Andromeda shook as she took the Portkey. She looked at her sister who didn't wait for her. She was gone within an instant. Andromeda held her breath as she touched the locket. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Narcissa was dressed to the nines hugging Bellatrix hard. It had been very hard on Narcissa. She was crying because she was so happy to see them.

"It felt like an eternity," Narcissa said as she held onto Andromeda.

"I'm almost tempted to go see mother," Bellatrix said angrily.

"It'll ruin everything. What if we can't visit Narcissa after they have found out what we have done." Andromeda looked at her sister hard, but Bellatrix waved her off.

"So Narcissa," Bellatrix said as she stood by the window looking as her casually. "What shall we do today?"

* * *

It was late when they got back. Andromeda loved Bellatrix's brilliance but she never seemed to think things to its end. Bellatrix sat and thought of how they would get through any sentries roaming the hallways. "Ah!"

Andromeda sat up as she looked at her sister who seemed to be quite happy with herself. "What is it?"

"I have a shadow charm. Just so long as we are in the shade of a shadow we will be invisible. Once we have touched the light the spell will have to be cast over again."

"The dungeon is well lit Bella."

"Don't call me that," snapped Bellatrix. "That's Cissy's name for me. Now I am going to teach you Shadowtrot, and you will learn it quickly. We'll think of a way once we've gotten to that point."

Andromeda learned Shadowtrot just in time. One of the janitors had come up looking at the room curiously. "Hello?" The janitor cleaned out his ears and proceeded down the stairs.

She felt her wrist being grabbed by her sister and allowed her to lead her down the dark corridors. Andromeda had a feeling that Bellatrix was putting on a front. The closer they got to the corridor she was sure of it. "What does Bellatrix do so late at night?"

When they got to the basement they saw that the hall to the dungeon was unusually dark. At the other end of the hallway was Radolphus with a great big smile. "Bellatrix, may I have a word with you?"


	9. Andromeda's First Friend

Andromeda's First Friend

Andromeda's heart raced. "Is it staring at me," she wondered. She couldn't help but sense that it was looking straight at her even though it didn't have eyes.

Ted and her were the last ones. Ted gave her a side-glance and then went to the hat. "Off you go Ravenclaw," it said.

Andromeda's palms were sweaty as she patted down her robes. She shyly approached the hat. The moment it sat down on her head, she told it, "Slytherin! I need Slytherin hat, and if I could please ask that you sort my sister Narcissa also into Slytherin as well."

"Oh? It's not too often that I get a request," laughed the hat. "Are you sure you want to go there? I don't think you'll quite fit in as well as you would in Ravenclaw. You even knew before coming here I see. Very well then…"

"But please remember Narcissa. You will tell her to go to Slytherin as well."

"It seems my job is in danger," the hat laughed again. "You think she might go to Hufflepuff do you? Well if she feels she needs to go to Slytherin I will oblige _her_ request and no one else's."

"Then it is a deal then," Andromeda said feeling at peace. "Thank you."

"You would have made a great contribution to the house of Ravenclaw," he said with a bit of sadness. "Slytherin!"

She jumped off of the stool and happily raced over to her sister. She mildly noticed the disappointed look on Ted's face, but she never felt so free. She was safe and so was her silly sister. What more could she ask?

* * *

"Did you hear about that boy Ted?" Andromeda stopped and stood perfectly still. It had been a month of solitude except for Ted occasionally saying hi whenever they had crossed paths. Not even her peers in Slytherin would voluntarily talk to her. It felt as if everyone was afraid of her, but now she was the one who was afraid.

"Yeah… I heard that he just got out of the infirmary. Everyone knows it was Bellatrix, but no one can prove it."

"Besides," another girl said. "If any of us were to tell the professors we'll be the ones targeted next."

"It's the strangest thing though. I've overheard Bellatrix threatening him. I don't ever remember her giving any muggleborns any warnings before."

"Well Bellatrix wasn't alone. Rodulphus was supposed to have been there too. They are just so vile. Why can't they leave people alone?"

Andromeda sank against a wall as she listened to the girls gossip about her sister and Ted. "It must have been Rodulphus. That night, he must have told her that I had been looking for Ted," she thought angrily. She suddenly shot up with her fists clenched. She turned the corner and saw the frightened look of the girls. "What exactly happened," she asked furiously.

* * *

Andromeda saw that Ted was sitting alone by the lake admiring the calm. She longed for a feeling of calm too. As she got closer she saw that there were bright red scribbles on the back of his neck. "Hey Ted," she said cautiously.

He jumped up and covered his neck. "Oh hey!" He smiled but he was clearly frightened.

Andromeda looked down at the ground with a tear coming from her eye. "I came to check up on you. I'm so sorry that she did this to you."

"N..n…no!" The boy looked frantic. "Your sister seems to love you very much. You were right about earlier though. Even the head boy Rydus came to warn me about Bellatrix." His voice faded into a whisper.

"Rydus?" Andromeda saw that he wasn't going to say any further. "I will speak to her…"

"No!" Ted looked soft again, "I'm sorry. I just think that would make things worse."

"I see," said Andromeda sadly. She sat down on the grass looking at the lake. "I'm a lot like my family, Ted. I'm selfish. I should've never spoken to you…" She stared at the lake. "It's funny. At home, all I wanted to do was to be by myself but now that I'm here I feel that void of not having anyone to talk to."

"Well perhaps it would be easier for the both of us to meet here." Ted looked as if he were thinking the situation over. "I always come down here to practice my spells and to meditate. I haven't met anyone else here all this time."

"Here is fine," Andromeda said with a smile. Underneath that smile was disappointment, but she would take any small victory granted to her. "In fact, I insist. I have to look like a strong member of the Slytherine house anyway."

"About that…"

"Go on," she said encouragingly.

"Everyone said that the Sorting Hat took much longer to sort you than most people."

"Will you keep it secret," she asked hoping he would say yes. Her story had been bubbling inside her all of this time, but there was no one she could tell. He nodded to Andromeda's great pleasure. "He was trying to convince me to go to Ravenclaw."

"You can decide?" Ted was clearly astonished.

"Yes, you can."

"Why didn't you want to be in Ravenclaw?"

"For one, my sister. Secondly, I'm more welcomed there than any other house. Thirdly, I haven't a clue what sort of punishment my parents would have in store for me. You _will_ keep it a secret, right?"

"Of course! I knew that my classmates were wrong to think that you were the same as your sister. You really are quite amazing!" He didn't notice Andromeda's awkward expression. He took out his wand and exclaimed, "While you are here though, we will make the best of it, won't we?" He waved his wand letting a small gush of light come out of it. "I've been working on the Patronus Charm. I've heard that it is very difficult spell to work with."

"Together we can conquer it," said Andromeda with determination.

"I'm sure we will. I guess you already cast that spell on your sister's bird."

"I did."

"Well learning the Patronus charm can by quite time consuming anyway. Let me tell you how to start."


	10. Lady Narcissa PG 13 (violence)

***PG-13 (Violence)

Lady Narcissa

Narcissa enjoyed her weekly visits from her sisters, but whenever they went back she felt so hollow. Three months had passed and her mother kept getting worse. One day, Narcissa came down the stairs to see her mother being taken away by people dressed in white. Narcissa rushed to her father who was looking at all of this with much discomfort. He looked down at her with cold and uncaring eyes while patting her head. Narcissa couldn't keep her eyes away from them.

"Narcissa, darling, I am going to make sure that your mother is being taken care of properly at the hospital. I will be gone for a week."

Narcissa's eyes widened, and it took every bit of her strength not to beg him to take her with them. She knew it would upset him very much if she made a scene in front of anyone, and she would never forget what he did to Bellatrix.

"Please come back soon," she said quietly. Her father gave her a lukewarm smile and followed the men out the door.

Kyan came up to her voluntarily for the first time and held her hand, "It will be all right Lady Narcissa. We will all take care of you." All of the house elves came from their hiding places.

"I don't understand… Why now?" Narcissa was beyond frustrated.

"Because we fear the master miss. The master has been very angry and even more so ever since you have gotten your wand."

Narcissa remembered how quiet her parents were when they were in the carriage.

"You should tell Lady Bellatrix to come home," said Kyan shying away. "She is quite powerful even though she is so young. Perhaps she can help our lord to be in better spirits."

Narcissa grabbed Kyan's hand warmly. "I couldn't do that. She must become even greater than she is now. Only Hogwarts can do that. Will you please play with me? It gets so lonely with everyone out of the house." Narcissa ached for her mother and sisters but she needed something to distract her from her misery.

"Certainly ma'm."

Narcissa attempted to enjoy as much as she could with the elves. For whatever reasons they continued to teach her protective spells which was quite boring. After she had mastered the Disarming Charm she was quite tired. "I'm sorry Kyan, but may we rest for a while? I really would like to enjoy the grounds now." She noticed Kyan's glowing face vanish.

"As you wish ma'm. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No, please, but will you stay with me?"

"Of course ma'm. It would be a pleasure," Kyan said happily sitting beside her.

* * *

"Narcissa? Are you there, Narcissa?" Narcissa jumped off of her reading couch and ran to Mina.

"Andromeda! Mother has been taken to the hospital…"

"What," Andromeda gasped.

"What a shame," Bellatrix said flatly.

"It's true. Ever since you two left, mother wouldn't talk and she would hardly eat. I've never seen her so sad!"

"All this time I thought Narcissa was mother's favorite," Bellatrix cackled.

"It's not funny, Bellatrix." Andromeda's voice was harsh and serious.

Narcissa began to cry. "Narcissa, I need for you to calm down and think carefully."

"What is it Andromeda," Narcissa said between her sobs.

"When did mother leave?"

"It was six days ago. Father wired me and said that we will spend more time together. In fact, he comes home today and told me that we will spend some time at our lake." She smiled warmly, "At least I can take comfort in that, right Andromeda?"

"Narcissa," their father's voice echoed throughout the house.

"I had better go! Father is here," Narcissa rushed away from Mina.

"No!" Andromeda looked around for her locket that would take her back home. "Bellatrix, I've lost my locket!"

"Pity," Bellatrix said, but she had it in her pocket all along.

"Lend me your bell, Bellatrix."  
"What for," Bellatrix said hotly. Bellatrix must have known that she was spending time with Ted. She was even more hostile than ever.

"Please," Andromeda began to cry. She was thankful that their roommates weren't there. "Please Andromeda, you don't understand. Father accused mother for having an affair. She accused her for having an affair with Otto Malfoy! Father hates her," Andromeda gasped as her throat seemed to tighten up.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Really?"

Andromeda grabbed her sister's leg tightly, "Do not laugh at this! She is in danger!"

Bellatrix turned to the glass orb that showed whatever Mina saw. "Mina, follow Narcissa."

Mina did as she was ordered and followed Narcissa dressed in her finest clothes wearing a bright red hooded cloak skipping happily with her father walking slowly behind. Bellatrix looked closer at her father's figure. He was strolling behind as if his attention were more on Narcissa than his sick wife.

"Mina, I need you to look at my father's face," Bellatrix said looking at the scene with full attention.

Mina got on the ground and began to peck at the ground. She looked up at Cygnus and squawked. Bellatrix's heart froze. It was there. That face full of malcontent was there and he would soon be on her.

Bellatrix took hold of her broom and apparated back home. She was back in her dark unfamiliar room. She turned to her window and broke it open with her broom and flew out to find her sister before it was too late.

* * *

They had finally reached the lake. "Narcissa, will you let me put you on my shoulders? I see that many fathers do that now these days."

"Yes, please!" Narcissa so willingly rushed to her father and lifted up her arms. She could never remember him actually smiling at her with real warmth. Being lifted up by him was the best experience she had in her young life.

"Are you comfortable Narcissa?"

"Yes, father I am," Narcissa said hugging her father's head.

"Well let's be going then."

Narcissa's heart raced once she saw her father step into the water. "Father! What are we doing?"

"Oh don't worry about it my dear. This will be fun. Trust me." Narcissa clung to her father's head tightly. "Please relax. I was told that water calms the soul. It doesn't seem to be working on you though."

"Oh I'm sorry father," Narcissa said relaxing a little bit. "Is mother doing better?"

"Much better." Cygnus' voice was flat unassuming, but Narcissa watched her father get deeper into the lake.

"Father!" Narcissa's boots were now touching the water. "Please father, I don't want to get wet. It is getting cold," Narcissa gasped.

"Really child. You should try it. It really is quite relaxing…"

Before Narcissa knew it, she was hit in the stomach very hard. When she next opened her eyes she could see that her father was now far away. Suddenly, she was let go and she fell hard onto the ground. Narcissa looked up to see that Bellatrix had her back towards her and her father was now riding on top of a large wave. Both had their wands ready to fire at each other.

Bellatrix's wand produced a large burst of flame as her father's wave approached them. A hot cloud of steam made it hard to see all that was going on. She could hear horrible thuds in the forest around her. There were moments of flashing lights and blasting winds bombarding Narcissa, but when the steam had finally settled she could see that her father was now on the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. His wand was nowhere.

"Turn about is fair play," Bellatrix said with a murderous smile.

She raised her wand about to perform another spell when Narcissa hugged Bellatrix's leg. "Bellatrix please stop! Look at him! He's already in so much hurt. Can't you give him any mercy?"

"Mercy?" Bellatrix's eyes flashed violently at her younger sister. Bellatrix immediately softened at seeing how much her younger sister had changed. "Fine…" Bellatrix quickly turned to her father. "I want you to know that I have been a very intimate friend of Rodulphus, who you may know is in the circle of he who must not be named." Bellatrix smiled visciously, "There are far worse things than the Cruciatus Curse father." Bellatrix took her father's wand and snapped it in her hand. "You can walk home father." She turned to her younger sister, "Let us go Narcissa. We will need to return to Hogwarts to speak with the Headmaster."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, you will need to rest for the night in my room and when we wake up we will go first thing! Wouldn't you like that?"

"That would be wonderful," Narcissa said still crying.

"Well let's go, Cissy." Bellatrix took her sister into her arm and placed her on her lap. They flew back home leaving their father in the darkening forest.


	11. Bellatrix the Conqueror PG-13 (violence)

***PG-13 (Violence)

Bellatrix the Conqueror

Bellatrix returned to the watchtower where Andromeda was waiting. Andromeda clung onto Narcissa, but an angry Bellatrix soon parted them. "Narcissa will you please stay here. I need to talk to Andromeda for a moment." She didn't wait for a response and dragged Andromeda away. She shoved her up against a wall. "_You_ will not ask Narcissa a damn thing when I am away! Do you understand me," she hissed.

"I understand Bellatrix," Andromeda gasped. Bellatrix dropped her and stormed away. Andromeda stayed motionless as she watched her sister disappear down the stairwell.

Bellatrix was on her way to Dumbledore when she heard the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall call out to her. Bellatrix stormed into her former professor's empty classroom. "I have important business with the Headmaster."

"Do you now," asked McGonagall sharply. "Well then let me get right to it then. You've been skipping down the halls with reckless abandon and annoying all of the professors and students with that silly bell of yours. If you promise to cease doing so then I will let you on your way."

Bellatrix crept up to McGonagall's desk as if she were about to leap on a mouse. She slammed her palm into the desk so hard that it dripped blood. She held up her palm so that McGonagall's wide eyes can see the wound. "Many times I have come up to you and requested the you do me a favor…"

McGonagall began to speak but Bellatrix would not have it.

"Listen to me! Listen to me well! _I_ was the one who provoked the centaurs! It was _I_ who drained the muggle's cows of their blood in Belarus! You may have wondered why all of those mudbloods have wound up in the infirmary. THAT… WAS… _ME_!" She composed herself and opened her eyes to look at professor McGonagall with a completely composed face. "And do you know _why_ I did that?" She saw her professor shake her head, "Because _I_ am Lord Black. _I_ have to create an image for myself, and _I_ will not lie to you. I have enjoyed every minute of it, but it has all been for the sake of making this name to make sure that _I_ would be feared amongst my kin and my so-called friends! _I_ must work twice as hard if I wish to protect those I love, and _I_… I am willing to give all of that up… To relinquish this title that I have made for myself for the sake of my sisters." She observed her professor carefully. "I want _you_ to take them in."

Professor McGonagall couldn't believe what she was hearing. The young, headstrong, precocious, suck up had broken down in front of her and she was asking to be saved. All of those other times she thought she was just being a silly child, but now she felt ashamed for having to let Bellatrix go to the extent of hurting herself to draw her attention. Her forehead smoothed over, as she realized that Bellatrix could be saved, but what she was asked to do was impossible. "Bellatrix listen to me," she saw Bellatrix shrink. "Your parents are very powerful. I have no power to take away children away from their families and I certainly don't have the power to take any child away from the very famous Cygnus Black."

"You won't even try," hissed Bellatrix. "He would gladly give up Narcissa and he even tried to drown her!"

McGonagall scoffed, "I'm sure your father wouldn't mind seeing himself in the headlines for killing his own daughter. Besides, he could never kill his own children. They are a reflection of himself."

Bellatrix looked at her palm.

"Come here dear, let me fix that," Professor McGonagall coaxed.

"That's not what needs fixing," said Bellatrix as she left the room. Her face was now like stone. Nothing had taken over her emotions. She was like a completely blank canvas.

McGonagall stood up and ran out of the classroom. "Bellatrix!" Bellatrix stopped but didn't turn around. "I will do what I can, but I cannot make you any promises." Bellatrix continued her walk to see the Headmaster.

McGonagall turned to see what could only be Bellatrix's sisters and they were hiding right behind her. "My goodness," she gasped seeing Narcissa's wet cape. "You should take that off. Give me that dear. I'll see if I can find a way to dry them."

* * *

Bellatrix saw that Dumbledore was sitting comfortably behind his desk. He looked down at her with revulsion in his eyes, but his face would not show a bit of emotion. "I have had a strange feeling that someone has just disapparated only a day ago, and then I hear our teachers complaining that you are missing, but it seems that I can just tell them that you had only gotten stuck in my stairwell," he said trying to make light of things.

Bellatrix stared him down, "I need you to allow my youngest sister to enter Hogwarts."

"In mid-year? She's not even old enough…"  
"Listen well, old man! My sister was just about to be murdered by my father…"  
"Who is a _very_ powerful man. He has many friends up high. I will agree to allow your sister in at the beginning of next year."

"That will be fine, so I will just miss half a school year…"

"That you will make up."

Bellatrix smiled coyly, "Certainly."

"It is a deal."

Bellatrix immediately turned around and left the office feeling a great sense of power and pride. _She_ had conquered her fears and bested her father, McGonagall, and even Dumbledore. There would be nothing in her way, except for that damn boy that would not seem to leave her alone. Rodulphus killed her parade as she took her last step off of Dumbledore's stairwell. Rodulphus was smiling at her from the end of the hallway with an all too knowing gaze. Bellatrix scowled and headed towards him with her wand drawn.

"Now Bellatrix, do you really think that would amuse _him_?"


	12. McGonagall's Plea

McGonagall's Plea

Professor McGonagall paced the bottom of Dumbledore's office when she decided that preparation was probably unnecessary. Dumbledore may already know that she is downstairs pacing, and may even know why she was pacing. She took a deep breath and proceeded up the stairway.

"Ah! Professor how would you like me to assist you in the case of the three sisters."

"Oh, Dumbledore! You do not know how much I suffer! How am I supposed to do any of it?" McGonagall couldn't even figure out where to begin to ask for help.

"You can first have a seat," he said with patient eyes. As soon as she was seated he began. "Firstly, from what I've learned, is that she is only asking for you to take the two younger ones with the youngest one being the biggest priority."

McGonagall looked insulted, "You certainly do hear a lot from your tower."

Dumbledore only smiled, "In matters that concern me I try to learn as much as I can." He continued ignoring McGonagall's perturbed face, "Now the tricky matter is getting yourself invited to such a prestigious family's home. You have the great asset of being called a pure blood. You can simply propose to their parents that you see that you can enhance their learning experience by taking them in for summer tutoring. This way, you can be paid while taking them in."

McGonagall smiled thinly while thinking the man thought too much of himself. "I will most certainly try that. Thank you, Dumbledore."

"It will also assure you that I have arranged that the younger girl will come to Hogwarts a year earlier."

"Is that so," McGonagall looked pleased for the first time coming up to his office.

"I still wish that you would be wary of Bellatrix though."

"I understand, Dumbledore," McGonagall said solemnly and left the room immediately.

* * *

Bellatrix dressed her sisters with what little feminine conscience that she had. Andromeda looked at Narcissa who seemed to feel embarrassed for Bellatrix. Bellatrix didn't seem to mind her sister's uncomfortable looks because they would soon have Professor McGonagall over for dinner. Everything would go as planned.

They went downstairs to see their gaunt father and mother. Her mother seemed to be in a little better spirits, but her father looked as though he had one step in the grave.

"Good evening father! Good evening mother," Bellatrix said cheerfully, but they could hear her coyness even in her breath.

The head house-elf entered and squeaked, "Ms. McGonagall is here to see you."

Professor McGonagall came in her best clothes and took her seat. "I thank you so much for having me." She tried so hard to control herself, but she was shaking all around.

"The pleasure is all ours," said Druella airily. "Unfortunately, neither my husband or myself are feeling our best tonight. I'm afraid we'll have to postpone the dinner, but we do have some time to listen to your request."

McGonagall smiled politely, "Well I better be out with it then." She laughed nervously. "I would like to take your younger daughters in for summer classes. I think that they have great potential. If Bellatrix were only younger I'd ask for her to participate in the program as well."

"How many children are invited to this program," asked Cygnus hoarsely.

"Well it is only two for now," said McGonagall hesitantly.

Cygnus smiled and looked at Bellatrix who tried to look indifferent. "I see that our dear Bellatrix can even control school teachers now."

"I beg your pardon!"

"No! No, don't bother with this façade. I see perfectly what is going on." He took out his purse and threw some gold coins at McGonagall. "You may take Andromeda into this program but Narcissa," he pointed at the table. "She stays here."

Narcissa began to wail while Bellatrix stormed on top of the table. Shouting and taking out her wand. The wand zipped out of her hand and was now in the head house-elf's hand.

"Very good, Dobby."

Dobby smiled weakly but felt very ashamed.

"You!" Bellatrix was about to pounce on the elf when her sisters got between them.

"He was obviously ordered to," gasped Andromeda.

"McGonagall you may take Andromeda now," Cygnus said sipping his glass of wine. She couldn't help but gape at him. "Now!" Cygnus slammed his fist on the table.

"Come child, let us leave this place," she said offering her hand. Andromeda looked at her two sisters guiltily and took McGonagall's hand.

"Should I see an owl or any sort of communiqué meant for them I will destroy it post haste. Do you understand Andromeda?"

"Yes, sir," said Andromeda meekly.


	13. Narcissa's First Day

*Language

Narcissa's First Year

Narcissa and Bellatrix weren't escorted to the train station that year. Bellatrix bit her lip as she led Narcissa to the train station. She had miscalculated. She should have never arranged that meeting. Now she looked weak to her father, and the house elves would do his bidding because he was still the living heir to the House of Black.

"Andromeda!" Narcissa let go of Bellatrix's hand as she ran up to Andromeda. Bellatrix decided that she needed to speak to Rodolphus alone.

This time she found him talking with his usual crowd. It would be his last year at Hogwarts. "Come with me," she said commandingly.

"Duty calls," he winked at his friends who laughed back at him.

Bellatrix took him to an empty cabin and locked it. "So I am too late to win the prize for the most entertaining way to get expelled from Hogwarts. How else can I join the Death Eaters?"  
"It's not even safe to whisper it," he gasped.

"Well should I yell it," she shouted.

"Okay. Look if you marry me, then yes I can make you a Death Eater."  
"Marriage," Bellatrix gasped in revulsion.

"Well there won't be any other way for it. He will only see a select few. If you are my wife, he is going to have to see you."

Bellatrix sucked her teeth. The very idea of marrying a man who never sought something further than himself disgusted her, but she needed a lot of power and fast. Her father was regaining his health and ambition.

* * *

Narcissa got off of the train and was quickly pulled away by Andromeda to the dark shady tree line. Andromeda made sure they were out of earshot. "I need you to listen to me very carefully." Narcissa nodded clumsily. "You must convince the Sorting Hat that you will go to the house of Slytherine."

"Of course I'll go to the house of Slyth…" Narcissa stopped the moment she saw her sister shake her head.

"He was going to put me into the house of Ravenclaw. None of this, 'Please Mr. Hat.' Your first word to the hat will be 'Slytherin.'"

Narcissa's knees buckled and she began to shake uncontrollably.

Andromeda cried all the more because she couldn't tell her sister what was really said or that she _knew_ what he had meant by dealing with her. "You whore! My bloodline could never produce anything that pathetic! You're heart has always gone to Lord Malfoy. Well he can have it!" she remembered her father saying as he stormed out of the library not noticing Andromeda in the dark.

In the shadows of the forest, an intense gaze focused on the two girls. Bellatrix clenched a twig and snapped it, but then a smile grew on her face. She disapparated into the Great Hall. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "May I borrow this," chimed Bellatrix tilting her head innocently as she picked up the Sorting Hat. She wasn't really asking because before Dumbledore could protest she was gone. Dumbledore looked at McGonagall sternly, but she was clearly at a loss for words.

"Now that I have your full attention Mr. Hat, I want you to know that you _are_ going to put Narcissa into Slytherin."  
"Is that so," he replied.

"Well, unless you want to costar with the fire in the fireplace I suggest that you oblige me."

"I will oblige you're sister's request. Not yours. I have told this also to Andromeda. Andromeda is a clever girl I'm sure she will tell Narcissa to request it of me." Bellatrix held that close to the fire. "I have sorted over a million children and not one has yet to threaten, but may I ask you this Lord Bellatrix. Would you rather have me sort Narcissa or would you rather have Professor Dumbledore?"  
"That self righteous pig?" Bellatrix hated the thought. She stared hard at the hat. "Remember this heat, hat. I don't care what sort of protective charms Dumbledore would fix on you. I will set you aflame if Narcissa goes into any other house."

"Very well then."

* * *

Narcissa fiddled with her robes as she waited her turn to be sorted. She also hated the sense that she was being stared at by the other students. She turned to look at her sisters to give her some confidence when she was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. "It is your turn now." It was Professor McGonagall with a warm smile.

She sat down and allowed the hat to touch her head. "Slytherin… please."

"You really do belong in Hufflepuff, but I will oblige your wish." He called out, "Slytherin!" Narcissa rushed over to her sisters glowing over her great achievement while ignoring the great pit in her stomach. She was a Hufflepuff.


	14. Narcissa at Hogwarts

Narcissa at Hogwarts

Narcissa thought everything would return back to normal now that she was living with her three sisters again, but that wasn't the case. The hardships that they had gone through hadn't made Bellatrix and Andromeda any closer. In fact, Narcissa thought they had grown much farther apart. Bellatrix would hardly ever mention Andromeda unless Narcissa would mention her and it was the in the same case when Narcissa would hang around with Andromeda.

Andromeda would almost always go missing so she stayed around Bellatrix who seemed to be always looking over her shoulder. "What is it Bella?"

"It is nothing Cissy. How are your studies coming?"

"I must admit that I find it quite difficult, but I am still making good grades."

Bellatrix smiled at her, "We can't have you trailing behind. Perhaps…"

"We should practice together then…"

Narcissa saw that Bellatrix looked completely annoyed. Narcissa turned around to see a very familiar looking boy.

"Is that Cissy? You'll be almost as beautiful as your sister when you grow up, won't you?" Narcissa immediately recognized him as Rodulphus with that suave air that he displayed at the Grand Reveal.

"… It is a pleasure to see you again," said Narcissa quietly.

"No need to be shy. We are all friends. Isn't that right Rydus?"

Narcissa saw a very gaunt young man who had smiled weakly in agreement.

Bellatrix got in between Rodulphus and Narcissa. "As I said, I will come to you with my decision at the end of the year…" she said in a heated whisper.

"Oh Bellatrix," laughed Rodulphus. "I already know your answer. If you wish for me to leave you alone, then so be it. But if you want to marry me you will show me your conviction the last month of the school year." He cupped her chin. "I wouldn't want to marry someone who is unwilling to marry me." He blew at her cheek, smiled slyly and walked away. He made a hand motion for Rydus to follow, which he did. Narcissa saw how he resembled a maimed dog.

"Bellatrix, I'm afraid for that boy Rydus… But what about you and marriage," gasped Narcissa.

"Don't worry about it," Bellatrix said darkly. Narcissa didn't dare to follow her sister's footsteps. It was clear that she wanted to be alone. Narcissa looked out the window gloomily when she saw Andromeda was running off to the forest.

"I've spent too much time alone," she said to herself. No one would dare speak to Narcissa, and no one even dared to look at her when Bellatrix was around. Andromeda was the only person she could be with. So off she went into the forest looking for her sister.

The forest was a lot more cheerful than the one back at home. She took her time through it until she heard her sister's laughter accompanied by another. She peered from the trees and it was Andromeda skimming around the surface of the lake with a boy. It looked like so much fun that she rushed out to get a closer look. Andromeda almost fell into the lake if it wasn't for the boy.

Narcissa wondered why her sister, who was so happy to see her on the train, actually looked afraid. "Narcissa," Andromeda gasped.

"Why have you stopped Andromeda," Narcissa asked looking at Andromeda and then the boy who was holding Andromeda up.

"I…I…" Andromeda stuttered.

"Well how about we get to the shore and have this discussion," said the boy who was now turning red.

"R..r..ight," Andromeda stuttered again. She cast a spell with her wand and skated over to her sister. "S..sorry."

"Andromeda what is going on? If it wasn't for you and Bellatrix I wouldn't be hear. You know you don't have any reason to be afraid of me."

Andromeda grasped Narcissa's shoulders. "_You_ cannot tell Bellatrix where I go for recess. In fact, don't talk to her about me at all!"

"Andromeda," Narcissa looked at her confusedly.

"Andromeda, she will need to learn the truth. This will be on her mind even more so if she is left in confusion," the boy said resolutely.

"This is Ted…" said Andromeda quietly.

Narcissa reached out her hand for him grasp it. Once he did so, Andromeda muttered, "He is a muggleborn…"

Narcissa withdrew her hand immediately and scornfully said, "A mudblood!"

Andromeda swirled around. "_You_ said that I have nothing to be afraid of!"

"This is different Andromeda! You fear for me? I fear for you! What father was going to do to me is nothing compared to what he would do to you if he found out you were playing with a mudblood! He'd call you a blood traitor, and what's worse is I can't even imagine what he'd do to you!" Narcissa began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'll be going today. I'll be here tomorrow if you want to come that is your decision," Ted said briskly and left the two alone.

"What was he going to do to you? Bellatrix would never allow me to ask," Andromeda said softly trying to comfort her sister.

"I can't say for certain, but I think he was going to drown me."

Andromeda froze solid, "Narcissa… Father isn't in his right mind, you know. He hasn't been for a while now. Just stick with Bellatrix as much as you can." Andromeda stroked her sister's hair gently.

"Andromeda, just don't ever come home. He'll kill you if you do."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Of course not, but Andromeda… There will always be rumors, and that could lead into much bigger problems."

"I'll worry about myself."

"There is something else I have to talk to you about." Narcissa sat up straight to look at her sister straight in the eyes. "Bellatrix is considering marrying Rodulphus."

"What," Andromeda exclaimed.

"I don't feel that Bellatrix loves him," Narcissa said softly.

"She doesn't! That's for sure," Andromeda said as she gazed at the lake. "He doesn't have enough ambition to sate Bellatrix's appetite, and she seems like an angry cat whenever he comes by. Her hair literally stands on its ends. What could be going on?"


	15. The Proposal

The Proposal

Bellatrix took a love potion to purposely fall in love with Rodulphus, but she couldn't figure out if she did it wrong or if her revulsion for him was too strong for the spell to work. She threw here glass to the side angrily and paced back and forth. She had Andromeda, the leading academic mind in Hogwarts by her side trying to help her with any sort of enchantment to make the matter less challenging.

"Bellatrix, _why_ are you getting married to him? It's really not necessary…"

"Andromeda, you should have seen father when you left with McGonagall. He keeps smirking at me, and the color and flesh is returning to him. By the time we return _I_ need to show that I have a great deal of power backing me. Narcissa will be in even greater danger if I don't accept."

"Couldn't we just all run away? How horrible would it be to live amongst the muggles…"

Bellatrix bowled over from laughter. Her cheeks were bright as a red apple. "Oh Andromeda! Please don't joke at a time like this. I need to think of the situation at hand."

Andromeda gripped her quill tighter as she wrote in her notebook. "I'm not sure why you have come to me at last moment's notice. We may have been able to figure out something by now if you hadn't given me only a week."

"Oh come on now! You are Hogwart's greatest genius. I'm sure you can come up with something by tomorrow," Bellatrix said coolly looking out the window carefully. She didn't see Rodulphus anywhere but ever since the beginning of the year she had always been looking over her shoulder.

"I'll try to make the potion myself this time. Just be ready for it," said Andromeda buried in her book.

"I'm sure you will do a magnificent job. I'm better than you at hexes and spell casting but you seem to have gotten potions down better than Slughorn. You'll do well, I'm sure you will." She left the watchtower lazily.

Andromeda sensed it was more of a threat than anything else. She bit her thumb as she read how to do it from a publication by Horace Slughorn.


	16. Going Home (PG-13 violence)

* Violence

Going Home

Narcissa remembered the day that Bellatrix had gone up to the watchtower to get the love potions created by Andromeda. She had made a whole satchel of them.

"You don't even know if it works," Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Well we won't know until you try it," Andromeda said keeping her focus on her book.

"Cross your fingers Narcissa," Bellatrix gave her a hug as if she were giving her a farewell. She took the potion, threw her head back, and downed the potion in its entirety.

"Did it work, Bella…" Narcissa asked as she waited for Bellatrix to bring her head back to a normal position.

"Hmm?" Bellatrix looked at her with a sly smile. "Where is my darling Rodulphus, Narcissa?" Bellatrix rubbed her sister's cheeks. "All I need now is Rodulphus," she began to float away.

"Rodulphus can't see her like this! In fact, no one can," gasped Narcissa trying to hold her sister back.

"Now, now Narcissa! What do you mean by no one can see me like this?" Her face became serious. "Do I look awful? Should you do my hair and makeup?"

Andromeda laughed, "This is almost too creepy. Yeah, you're right. She would most likely kill me after the potion wore off. Maybe I made the potion too strong." Andromeda took out a vial and plugged her sister's nose as she poured the contents of the vial into her mouth.

Bellatrix stood straight up. "That was disgusting," Bellatrix said slamming her hand against the wall.

"Well you were acting a little…" Andromeda began.

"I'm talking about the way I behaved! I think I'd hang myself before I take that potion again."

"Let's try a touch of it on your tongue and see if that works any. Otherwise you'll just have to be miserable." Andromeda no longer seemed to fear her sister. However, Narcissa wished there was a semblance of love on either side. Both continued to hate each other's company.

Andromeda's advice was right. Bellatrix had gone to Rodulphus and even seemed to enjoy his company. Narcissa watched as Bellatrix and Rodulphus got on the train with Rydus and Lucretcia. There were quite a few students that had gone home early so finding an empty car with Andromeda was quite easy.

Narcissa would have enjoyed the ride, but Ted had entered the car. "You chose the car farthest from your sister. Would it be too inconvenient for me to sit with you?"

"Wouldn't that be risky," Andromeda gasped.

"I'll take my chances," he winked and sat next to her.

Narcissa could feel the blood drain from her face. She smiled politely and looked out the window.

"My parents said that we can come visit you at McGonagall's if you are staying with her again this summer."

"That is great Ted," Andromeda said nervously. "Maybe you should take another car. My sister is looking very uncomfortable."

Ted's smile vanished in disappointment. "I see. Well we have all summer I guess. I'm sorry to trouble you Narcissa."

"It's no trouble, it's just that our father is very strict. I don't want to see anyone hurt, not you and not Andromeda."

"I see that your sisters love you very much Andromeda. You make me jealous. I wish I could have a sibling too," he said as he left them in the car.

"I'm sorry Andromeda."

Andromeda smiled at her sister, "I'm sorry that I'm putting you in an awkward position, but…"

Narcissa then saw it. Her sister was in love. A cold child filled her heart as she kept her gaze on the scenery outside. Andromeda's happiness would only bring misery to them all.

* * *

Narcissa looked at their very bleak estate. There were no more parties and guests, and so there was no need to keep the grounds manicured as they were. She grabbed onto Bellatrix as they made their way to their gloomy childhood home. It was also unusually silent. The birds were no longer singing, the gnomes were no longer chatting, and the soft footsteps of the house-elves could no longer be heard.

Narcissa looked at her sister who had a confused look on her face since the door didn't open on its own or wasn't answered by one of the elves. She opened it slowly. Not even the elves were there to greet them except…

Narcissa screamed so loudly that the halls echoed her return. Bellatrix covered her eyes, but it was too late. Kyan was floating in mid-air, with large eyes gaping at what he must have seen was his own doom.

"Ah! You have returned," a cool and merry voice asked. Their own father came to the doorway limping on a staff. He was well groomed with Dobby following listlessly. "I'm afraid we won't have a Grand Reveal for you Narcissa. You're mother is still trying to get better. I hope you understand," he said with a voice full of mock pity. Narcissa couldn't stop crying. "You needn't cry my dear. Perhaps we'll have something before you go," Cygnus said with a sly smile.

Bellatrix returned the smile, "Well what am I to do father? Rodulphus has proposed to me and I have accepted. Shouldn't we host a party to congratulate our union?"  
That did the trick. Cygnus returned to being the man before McGonagall's visit. "I'll see to it that we have the halls prepared for both of your parties," he said hollowly.

Bellatrix tapped her sister's shoulder as she brought her up the stairs to her room. "Father will bother us no more," she whispered.


	17. Through Hogwart's Halls

Through Hogwart's Halls

Ted meekly opened his eyes. The world was lost in a daze as he wearily raised his head up. His vision was blurry and the sounds around him were muffled. He suddenly came to as he recognized the figure standing in front of him was Andromeda. Her back was turned to him and Ted suddenly felt a terrible sense of danger. Slowly, he got up taking out his wand to see the strange figure of Bellatrix walking down the hallway alone. She was hardly visible, but from what he could see of her, he saw that her arm was raised with her wand emitting six electrified snakes. They flickered in the air like whips and glowed a dangerous blue light.

"Help me build a wall," Andromeda said as she began to chant the spell. Ted assisted as he regained his memory. He was just walking down the hall when a force pushed him down the hall. He couldn't understand why Bellatrix's eyes looked they way that they did: filled with venomous hate. He had spent a year away from Andromeda (under Andromeda's orders) and avoided all three sisters whenever he could. "So why now," he wondered as he helped Andromeda put up blocks of stone walls in between them and Bellatrix.

"Run," Andromeda ordered Ted.

Ted grabbed her hand and they made their way down the hall. They could hear Bellatrix tearing down the walls that they had built behind them.

"She's destroying them too fast. We need a broom," Andromeda said with desperation hanging on every word.

The last wall came crumbling as they turned the corner. "We won't make it," Ted looked at Andromeda regretfully. "I'm sorry," Ted stopped and flung Andromeda into a classroom. He shut the door and covered it with a spell to camouflage the door. He ran down the hall and was about to take a step on the stairs when he suddenly felt a sharp pain at his ankle. It was too late. Bellatrix had caught up with him.

"You will stop this at once young lady," a shrill voice interrupted Bellatrix's moment.

Bellatrix turned to glare at professor McGonagall. The snakes dissipated as she saw that McGonagall had her wand out with a look of determination.

"Bellatrix, why," McGonagall asked with tears in her eyes.

"You know damn well," Bellatrix hissed.

Soft steps echoed in the stair well. Ted looked up to see the familiar shoes of Dumbledore. "It is a pity Bellatrix. With such a vast amount of talents you turn to use it for violence. I'm afraid that you will have to come with me while we wait for your parents to come and pick you up."

Bellatrix smirked, "I can't wait to see daddy dearest." Her eyes flickered dangerously as Ted could only gape at her. "I'll be seeing you around Ted. It's been fun." She followed Dumbledore up the steps and disappeared.

Ted was turned around and once more he blacked out again.

Ted awoke to find that he was in the hospital wing. Andromeda sat next to him staring angrily at a wall.

"Andromeda," Ted said meekly.

Andromeda continued her stare at the wall, but her eyebrows knitted further. "Why did you do that Ted?"

"I couldn't allow her to hurt you…"

"Together we could've defended her off…"

"Oh. Is that why we ran," Ted said closing his eyes. Andromeda's self-righteous behavior could even be too taxing for him at times.

"If we must go down we go down together…" Andromeda waited for him to respond or at least open his eyes so that she could tell what he was thinking. He didn't give her the opportunity. Anger swelled in her, "Fine. If that is how it must be then I am breaking up with you Ted."

His eyes flickered opened, "Andromeda, must you do this when I'm like this. Let us talk when I am better."

"You have less than a week," Andromeda told him as she stormed out of the hospital wing.


	18. Forbidden Attraction

Forbidden Attraction

Bellatrix was bored. The world was so fascinating and new when she first met Voldermort. At last, she found a man who could meet her standards. She couldn't ever recall feeling attracted to anyone before but Voldermort had her heart in its entirety. He was considerably older, and he seemed to take only slight notice of her, but that didn't matter so long as she could make him happy. However one day, he vanished. Apparently he was getting ready for something great. "Be prepared for a new age," he said before dissipating into the shadows.

Rodulphus didn't like humoring Bellatrix, so she didn't have anything to pick on to pass the time. She blew at her hair and then a smile grew on her lips. She'd visit Narcissa. Andromeda wouldn't be there to annoy her, and she was certain that Narcissa would be lonely. She took out her comb wrapped in purple silk from her drawer and laid it out. She took hold of it and she was suddenly at Hogwarts in the watchtower. She waited until recess and there she saw her sister's bright hair. Bellatrix grimaced. There was a boy walking with her much too close for Bellatrix's liking.

Bellatrix took a case out and opened it. Her pet stinkbug fluttered its wings. "I want you to visit that boy who is talking with my sister." It flew out of its tin and made its way to the boy's shoulder.

"Lucius you are much too funny," Bellatrix heard Narcissa say.

"Well it is most certainly true…" He was silent for a while.

"Narcissa, would you attend the Yule Ball with me…" Bellatrix was so revolted that the stinkbug ejected its fumes.

She saw how Lucius and Narcissa waved at the air as her pet came flying back to her. She clapped it into her tin and made her way to the Slytherin dorm where her sister was studying. Andromeda was friendless and living her life in her books just the way Bellatrix had left her.

"Bellatrix," Andromeda gasped.

"Do you know who our dear Cissy is hanging around?" Bellatrix walked back and forth like a tiger held up in a cage.

Andromeda spoke distantly as she returned her eyes to her book. "I'm not sure. She has made a lot of friends since you left…"

"Lucius! Lucius Malfoy," Bellatrix began to gag. She took a deep breath. "He asked her to the Yule Ball!"

Andromeda looked at her equally as shocked. "You don't really believe," Andromeda began, but she never really gave it much thought when her father had accused her mother of adultery. Andromeda curled up. "I could never think of mom cheating on father… and even then… Narcissa could never fall in love with her half-brother. It's just not possible."

"But it is!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "You are assuming mother had an affair. Give me a portkey and I'll go ask."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I lost my bell." 

Andromeda feigned being shocked. She had stolen it from her sister before her last day at Hogwarts. "Well then, you can go ask since you have nothing else better to do."

"What do you mean by that?" Bellatrix was forced to use her shadow charm. Sounds of laughing girls made her retreat. "Just separate them for now," Bellatrix whispered.

"I'll do what I can," Andromeda said cautiously. "But you must promise me to never touch Ted ever again. I've broken up with him so he doesn't matter anymore." Andromeda said this with a stern voice. She felt afraid. She wasn't sure if that either helped him or hurt him. She waited until the three Slytherin girls had come up to the room. She would just have to wait and see.


End file.
